Spencer's Crush
by United Profilers
Summary: After Reid goes to a new coffee house across the street, he doesn't return. Worried, Morgan sets out to find him, when he does, the young doctor is just standing near the edge of the street, staring at the coffee place, but the reason why is surprising.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**I've played this idea in my head for a long time, and at one point had abandoned it, but here it is now, in time for Valentine's Day. :P**

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan glanced at the clock, lunch was almost over and Reid hadn't returned yet. The kid was never late, and he said he was just going to that new coffee shop right across the street from the FBI, so what was taking him so long? He didn't want the younger man to get in trouble with Hotch or Strauss, but what could possibly be the hold up? He left 40 minutes ago, and Derek would've thought he'd be back by now. He tried his cell phone a fourth time with no response.

The dark skinned agent slapped the device shut and gazed over at his boss' closed office door. Aaron was already back, and it wouldn't be long before he came out and asked where the hell Spencer was, that is if the boy didn't get his skinny white ass back here before then. Sighing, Morgan tossed another stack of paperwork on Reid's already huge pile and announced to Prentiss that he was going to go look for him. She nodded and he departed the BAU. He stepped into the elevator and rode down to the first floor then exited the building. He was also worried, knowing that Spencer is danger prone, what if somebody kidnapped him and nobody saw? Maybe he got hurt, or hit by a vehicle. Shaking his head at the thoughts, he continued on his way toward his destination. If the kid was still alive and well, and goofing off, he was going to...

He caught sight of a slim figure standing by the edge of the road by the outside parking area of the FBI, Their back was turned to where Morgan stood, but the long, brown, curly hair gave away the person's identity.

"Reid?" He called. "What the hell are you doing man? Lunch is almost over."

No reply, Spencer didn't even seem to acknowledge that he was spoken too. Exhaling, Derek came closer. "Reid, you hear me?" Still nothing, not even so much as a flinch. The kid appeared to be focusing on something, but Derek wasn't sure on what exactly. He now stood beside the thinner of the two, he looked into the younger profiler's eyes, he almost seemed like he was lost in space.

Morgan waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Pretty Boy!"

Reid blinked and looked over. "Huh? Oh, hey Morgan."

"You okay there, kid?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Well, considering you left almost an hour ago to a place that's just across the street, lunch is almost over." The older agent pointed out.

"Oh." Spencer blushed. "Sorry, I was just, um, getting some air."

"Why? The office isn't that warm." As he spoke, he noticed Reid's gaze fall toward the small coffee house just across the road from where they stood, Derek was a little confused, what was constantly grabbing the kid's attention?

"Had trouble crossing the street?" Morgan couldn't help but ask as he looked over at the crosswalk a couple meters away.

"What? No, no, I already told you I was just getting..." He trailed off, he was still focusing on something in or by the coffee shop, Morgan wasn't sure what though. All he could see was a large crowd of customers, some sat at tables outside the store, others were inside, along with some people ordering, or about to order something.

Behind the cashier stand was a young woman, she had blonde hair and was a little on the thin side. She was almost effortlessly taking the numerous orders she received from the dozen or so customers, perhaps she's used to it. But what Morgan noticed the most about her, was that she kind of resembled Lila Archer.

While he knew that the chance of that woman in the shop actually being the Hollywood scarlet was very low, considering she was a few thousand miles away, she did look an awful lot like her. Reid obviously caught on to how similar this woman looked compared to the actress, but was that really why he'd been standing on the other side of the street this whole time?

Derek realized Spencer hasn't said anything else yet, so he decided to. He pointed all the way at the shop, toward the woman at the cash register, who was still as occupied as ever.

"You checkin' her out?" He smirked.

Reid's eyes widened. "No, I'm not! I already told you, Derek, I-"

"Was just getting some air." Morgan finished. "Yeah, right."

"It's true!" The young doctor's cheeks were getting redder by the minute.

"Is it now?" The older man folded his arms. "Or did Cupid shoot you with his arrow right in your-"

"Morgan!" Reid squeaked.

"Oh, come on Reid, it's nearly Valentine's Day."

"...So?"

"So, you just happen to catch an interest in a beautiful young woman."

"I was just looking, that's all." Spencer mumbled, looking down at the sidewalk.

Derek scoffed. "Pretty Boy, you ain't fooling me, you've got a crush on that girl working over there."

"No, I don't!" Reid said, exasperated. "Besides, she's only just trying to make up some money to pay for when she goes back to school after she moves to Seattle."

"Ohh, so you've talked with her?" He grinned.

"Yes- No! I mean not much, not entirely." Spencer rubbed the back of his neck. Morgan stayed silent for a moment, which Reid was thankful for. So what if he was looking at a girl? It's not like he's ever planned on having a relationship anyway. Sheesh, Derek can be so persistent about these things, Why can't he just-

"She kinda looks like Lila Archer, doesn't she?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't see a resemblance, Reid."

"She looks nothing like Lila." Spencer argued.

"Mhmm." Morgan hummed sarcastically. "What's her name?"

"Lola." He replied.

Derek snickered before he managed to regain composure. "Reid, why don't you get her a Valentine's gift?"

"Why?"

"Why?" Morgan repeated. "It'd just be a nice thing to do, and also be a way to show her how you feel about her."

"I know it's a nice gesture and all, but she's not staying here for long anyway."

"Ooh, you could wow her with magic." Derek suggested.

"Nah." Reid shook his head.

"Kid, you're impossible." The older profiler sighed. "How about this, you just go over there and tell her how you feel, you don't to do anything else, that is, if you don't want to."

"I'd rather not." Spencer took a step back.

"Why not?" Morgan asked, staring at the nervous young man.

"I have no desire for any long term relationships, that's all."

"Not even with Lila?"

"I tried to explain our differences to her." Reid defended. "She's an actress, and I'm an FBI agent. We'd make an awkward pair."

"What about that smooching you did in the pool?" The dark skinned agent smirked.

"She kissed _me!" _The young genius squeaked. "I kept trying to turn my face away and she wouldn't stop."

"Okay, so maybe Lila isn't right for you, but what about Lola, a coffee house worker?"

"Derek, again I told you she's not sticking around."

"I bet you could change her mind." Morgan encouraged.

"I don't want to."

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You can't even at least express your feelings? Even if she looks like Lila."

"She's dealing with a large crowd right now." Reid pointed out. "Besides, I thought you said we needed to get back to the office?"

"Hotch can wait, let's go talk to Lola." The older man grabbed his arm and began to pull.

"No!" Spencer jerked his arm free. "I, uh, I-I can't."

Groaning, Morgan turned to face his stubborn friend. "And why not, Pretty Boy?"

"Um..." Reid acted as if he was trying to think up an excuse, but before Derek knew it, he'd turned around and ran away across the FBI parking lot and vanished inside the building.

He stood there for a moment, gazing over to the coffee shop where 'Lola' was still busy as ever with customers, then toward the FBI Headquarters where his colleague had disappeared into. He chuckled and he followed Spencer's direction.

"Run and hide all you want, Reid." He shook his head, still chuckling. "But just wait till the girls find out about this."

**The End!**

**Happy Valentine's Day. :P**

**Note that romance isn't really my thing, so don't expect this silly plot to go any further.**


End file.
